The Return
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: One year after Breaking Up, Lucy has returned home. She has changed because of the fear of Mike's words. Not knowing what her former friends thought of her and not wanting to causing trouble, she hides her identity from them. She starts her senior year fresh and a new in the second chance fate has given her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own these characters, but I hope you would know that!**

* * *

Her mother couldn't help but cry. It had been a year since she had seen her daughter, and now she was seeing her second oldest and her youngest engaged in a hug. She daughter looked at her. She smiled at her daughter. She daughter walked up giving her a hug. She hugged her daughter back. She choked she was so happy to see her daughter again.

I sat on my bed as I took a deep breath. It was good to be home. I looked around at all the boxes on my floor. Unpacking was not something I was looking forward to, because last time I did… I don't want to think about that. It's going to be lonely without them all. I started unpacking my boxes pulling out the picture of me and my pets. I set it on the ground upside down. They were gone. Yashy died due to illness. I should be happy for Chirpy, since she found her real family. Blurr regained his memory and decided it was time he started his own family. Lily… Lily told me that I no longer needed her. She said she would see me around. I didn't get to tell her goodbye when I found out I was leaving. I continued emptying my boxes. Mom opened my door. "Yes mom?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell that dinner is ready." My mother simply said. I hopped to my feet and went down stairs to eat dinner. Dinner was surprisingly normal. I guessed me being back was enough for Jordan and my mother. After eating I went back up to my room to continue unpacking. I gotten most of my boxes emptied when my mother opened my door.

"You know school starts soon." My mother told me.

"Ok"

"Will you be ok dear?"

"Yeah I will be fine!" I told my mom with a smile on my face. She smiled back and closed the door as she left. I continued till I got to my last box. There wasn't much in there. I pulled out a picture. It was all of my friends… or should I say those were my friends. It put it face down next to the picture of all my pets. I took everything out seeing there was one picture left. It didn't have a frame. It was a picture of me and Mike. We were both smiling. I took a deep breath and put it with the other pictures. I took the three pictures and put them in a small box in my closet. I laid on my bed and looked at the calendar. School started in four days. I went into the bathroom. I saw the box of contacts I ordered. I tried them on. I had cut the hair on the lower parts of my face. I looked in the mirror. I took the contacts out and prepared for bed. I closed my eyes and gripped my top blanket. I smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am trying going to try to write from Lucy's point of views. I am new to this way of writing but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed the reset button on my alarm clock. I climbed out of bed. I basically ran into the bathroom. I frowned as I flipped the toilet lid up and sat down. I hated that I always really had to go first thing when I wake up. I flushed the toilet. After washing my hands I brushed my teeth and then combed my fur. I took out the contacts and put them on my eyes. I have to admit. I will probably never get use to looking like this. I hurried downstairs grabbing my back pack on the way out of my bedroom. I said good morning to my mother. She gave me a smile in return. After eating breakfast I gave my mom a goodbye hug and headed to school.

I arrived at school. I took a deep breath. This school was full of memories. "Lucy?!" I heard behind me. I decided to ignore them. "Oh my gosh! It's Lucy!" I heard Daisy behind me. "Abbey it's Lucy!" Daisy stepped in front of me. I noticed she was holding Abbey's hand. "Lucy?" Daisy asked. She made a face that I wish I could understand.

"Daisy, that's not Lucy." I almost couldn't believe Abbey's words.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. Saaweee" Daisy said making an overly cute sound. I just walked around them continuing towards the school building. I managed to trick Daisy and Abbey, but they weren't the ones I was worried about. I was getting my Schedule and I almost bumped into someone I was worried about. Sue.

"I am sorry, you look really familiar." Sue tried to laugh off the awkwardness. I just walked past her. I gave a little smile and did a jumping fist pump in my head. I took a right entering the homeroom. I decided to take a seat in the middle, but far right.

"David! Slap me!" I heard from behind me.

"Ok!" I assumed David answered. I almost wanted to turn around after hearing how loud that slap was.

"Daisy look it's Lucy!"

"Paulo, that's not Lucy! Don't embarrass yourself, I already did that." Daisy said. I took a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we met her in front of school. Mikie! Come seat over here!" My heart started pounding loudly. I thought it was so loud everyone in the room could hear it. I was surprised the teacher had come and started to speak, I should say surprised Mike didn't make a comment.

"As you have noticed you are pretty much share your homeroom with the same people you did last year, the year before, and you get the idea." The teacher explained rather dully. "Also we have a have a new student. It's not a big, so find out for yourselves." He said bluntly. "As long as you don't keep others from listening and learning I don't care where you sit. Don't be a smart ass and sit on the floor. I had a student do that once. I could give you the same speech you have basically received the three years you were here or I can just let talk with each other until this period end. Not every day will be like this, so don't get used to it. This is your last year of high school so, enjoy it. Now if no one has any questions I am going to sit down and get ready for my next class." He said sitting down. He sighed very loudly. "Yes young man"

"Do we get to sit where ever we want every day?" I pretty sure it was David asking.

"As long as… yes, but don't prevent others from listening or seeing me!" he said. I sat at my desk waiting for the period to end. I noticed I was the only one not talking to at last one other person. The bell ran after what seemed to be a really long time, I headed to my next class. School was pretty much the same, expect at lunch I sat alone.

I looked at my schedule noticing I had PE as my sixth period, my last class. I chuckled to myself; I don't know why I was nervous. I tested my contacts to make sure they didn't fall out even if I was knocked on my ass. I entered the girls' locker room. I quickly found a locker and claimed it as mine. _Son of a Bitch! _I screamed in my head. Daisy took the locker next to mine. I took a deep breath and changed. After changing I headed out the gym. I wasn't surprised to see I was the first girl out here, but I wasn't the first person. There was two guys. The first, I didn't know who he was. The other was Mike. I had always wondered if he got picked on or harassed in the locker room. "Hi" my train of thought was scattered.

"Hi" I said back. I was now facing my biggest threat. If anyone could figure out it who I was.. it was Mike.

"You're new. That was rude of me." Mike said as he shook his head. "Hi, I am Mike."

"Hi, I am Amy." Is what I told him.

"Nice to meet you Amy."

"Same here Mike."

"You know you kind of remind me of someone."

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yeah you remind of Sandy." He said. _SANDY! SANDY! I FUCKEN REMIND YOU OF SANDY!? Did you hate me that much?! _"Yeah she is my girlfriend."

"She is a Khao Manee too?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"No, she is really sweet and beautiful" Mike said his eyes started to sparkle or if they could I know this is a moment where they would.

"I am flattered… I guess."

"Sorry" Mike said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't mean to be awkward." You failed Jerkface! I can't believe I once would have said that straight to his face. "Hey you ok?" he asked.

"Huh?" I responded like a moron.

"You're squeezing your hand." Mike pointed out.

"Oh!" I stopped once I realized what I was doing. "I bad habit for when I am nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I am talking to you, silly" I can't believe I called him silly either.

"You don't need to be nervous; I am just a normal guy." Mike laughed. _Last time you said we could start things over. Did you really mean that? _

I took in the fresh air as I stepped out of school. School was over and I was on my way home. I could see my house just come into sight. I stopped seeing Mike on the opposite side of the street. I stopped there was no way I could let him know where I lived. I thought back to what happened during PE. He was pretty happy and upbeat. That pretty much destroyed any chance of me telling him who I really am. He was happy, and in the end… that's all I really wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you make any new friends?" was my greeting from my mother as I closed the front door behind me.

"No" I answered honestly. "I talked to a few people!" I lied right through my teeth. The only person I talked today was Mike. I would rather choke on my vomit than tell my mother that. I walked up to my room and closed my bedroom door. As I set my bag down, curiosity started to set in. I went down stairs mustered up all the courage I could and asked my mother. "Mom, while I was away did any call about me or did anyone come ask you about me?" I regretted asking my mother that question I could see the sadness start to overtake her face. "I am sorry mom" I gave her a hug and then retreated back up to my room. I looked at my closet and shook my head. I guess it was just reminder why I am wearing contacts. _Contacts! _I just noticed I still had my contacts on. I went into the bathroom and took them out. I looked in the mirror; I was surprisingly less use to seeing my nature eyes. It was rare for Khao Manee's to have matching eyes, but that is why I am deaf in my left ear. It was even rarer to see matching green eyes. My contacts made my eyes look green. I walked back into my room and hopped on the bed laying down and looking at the ceiling. I was so relaxed I fell asleep.

I bolted down the walk way that led to our house. I had to reach the sidewalk and start walking down it before Mike came into view and find out where I live. I reached about five feet from my house when I heard footsteps. I stopped turning around. I saw Mike running across the street. I knew the street wasn't busy in the morning but still. "Morning Amy!" Mike greeted me.

"Hi" I stated like an idiot.

"Want to walk to school together?"

"Sure…" still not getting over how awkward this was for me. "Why don't you walk with your girlfriend to school?" I asked trying to remove any suspicion that Mike would know me."

"She goes to a different school." Mike said. I was rather surprised to hear him say it with such a happy tone.

"I guess that kind of sucks" I tried to sound a little sad for him, but not too sad as to give anything away.

"Yeah"

"I bet that makes the time to spend together mean more."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I kind of want to meet her since, I remind you of her" I even startled myself saying that. I mean I said it in a non-mocking way.

"Hey!" I lost my train of thought. I saw a car drive by in front of me. I noticed Mike's hands were on my shoulders.

"Sorry!" I jumped sideways so I landed on the sidewalk next to him.

"Are you ok? You just zoned out!" Mike said soundly concerned.

"Sorry I was thinking about your girlfriend." I laughed hoping Mike wouldn't think something weird about me. I didn't understand why he was so red in the face. He shook his head and dug his phone out of his scarf. I never told him, but think keeping his phone in there was a pretty cool idea.

"Here just give me a second here and I will show you want she looks like. Mike showed a picture to me. It was picture of Mike and Sandy. It had been so long I forgot what she looked like. I will it admit it was hard to look at picture of them smiling and… holding… HANDS!

"Cool" I said wanting to burn that picture from my memory. She isn't my love rival; in rivalry both stand a chance. I didn't even compare to her.

"You have a bad experience with love?" Mike asked. Sincere or not Mike hit the nail right on the head. I wanted to abandon this topic NOW!

"Isn't that kind of personal?" I asked wanting to punch him for being SO insensitive! _Oblivious as ever! _"How about a deal?"

"I don't follow." Mike said bluntly.

"School is about to start, about after school on the way home you I will tell you if you tell me some personal details, about your love life?" I felt like creep after asking, but I am an idiot wanting to punish myself… I mean find out how far their relationship was gone, with me out of his life.

"I guess that is fair."

"You're pretty quick to give your secrets away." I commented.

"Aren't you the same?" he mocked.

"Just trying to make some friends." I said shyly. I couldn't change my face to express the horror I was experiencing. He made a face of shock, I don't mean mouth and eyes wide open but I could tell there was some shock. I felt horrified. It was only the second day of school I had not been home one week and I already threw away my second chance.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am sorry" Mike scratched his head his face a little red.

"Huh?"I replied like a moron.

"Can you keep your distance from me till later?" Mike said nervously as he entered our homeroom class. I scratched my head. I wanted to take a sigh of relief, but I was too confused to. I enter the homeroom and sat down where I did yesterday. I read the white board.

_For my homeroom, I am running to get copies for my other classes. I didn't have anything planned for homeroom. So sit tight and don't cause trouble!_

I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head down. "Are you ok Mikie?" I heard Daisy asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Mike replied. He sounded fine to me so I decided to tune them out.

"Why is your face so red then?" I heard Paulo say. I turned my attention back to them.

"Maybe in the bathroom he saw another guy's—" I started laughing quietly as I heard someone slap David.

"I am NOT gay David!" Mike shouted. I guessed he is the one who slapped David.

"Perhaps he saw a girl?" Sue pointed out her voice gave no emotion away.

"Good work Sue! Of course he saw a girl!" Paulo started shouting. I was starting to get a little nervous myself. "There are girls everywhere!" I relaxed after hearing that.

"Just drop it!" Mike said his tone send shivers down my shine. I tried to force the memories out but they fought back. I had to calm down, if I passed out then would take me to nurse and they would find out about contacts! I decided to suffer quietly.

"What I meant was a pretty girl."

"Don't you mean a hot girl?" David pointed out.

"David, just no." I was surprised to hear Paulo's voice.

"Thank you Paulo" Mike said.

"Mike isn't into 'hot' girls"

"Say what now?!" I started laughing; the memories were out of my mind. I laugh quietly. "Mike you are gay!"

"OH my god David! Remember Sandy! Remember when I introduced to you guys to her?!" Mike shouted. I stopped laughing and started choking.

"My point, he likes the cute girls." Paulo stated as a matter of fact.

"Ok, he saw a 'cute' girl today!" Sue said; I pictured her rolling her eyes.

"Other Daisy, don't say a word Abbey, there isn't any cute girls." Paulo stated.

"Paulo"

"What Abbey?!"

"When this room has over ten girls that probably isn't the best thing to say" Abbey stated. _Poor Paulo. _

I entered the gym, changed into PE clothes, noticing only the guy other than Mike was here. I just went and leaned against the wall. "STOP FUCKEN HARESSING ME!" I shook as I heard Mike shouting. "If you start this cheater shit again I will kick your fucken ass! You understand Paulo!" I looked away as Mike came storming out of the locker room.

"Hey Mike you ok?" I asked as he walked passed me.

"Don't talk to me!" he said not even looking at me.

"I think he has the hots for you babe" I moved away slightly as Paulo moved closer to me. "Hey, you're the new kid! Do you have a boyfriend" I shuttered on the inside. I wanted to punch him in the face and call him the man whore he really is.

"No, but I am not looking for one either. At least not right now." I tried saying as calmly as I could. "So please give me my personal space please." I said stepping away again. I saw anger building on his face. I wondered if he knew something I didn't. He stormed off. I wondered if he had seen me walking to school with Mike. _If he did… shit! He would have seen how close Mike and I were walking together. _I decided to push that aside. I mentally slapped myself. When Mike showed me the picture of him and Sandy I leaned in really close to him. The teacher came out and told us to start stretching.

I was starting to lose my patience. I was waiting outside the school. I must have been waiting at least for ten minutes. I wanted to talk to Mike on the way home, but he still hasn't come to the front of the school. I finally saw Mike walking towards me. He looked like he had been roughed up. I screamed at my legs to stop but they carried me all the way to Mike. "Are you ok?" I saw getting a better look at him. He had his head down, but he raised it and glared at me. I took a step and of course I tripped and fell back on ass. He held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and got back up. "Are you ok?" like an idiot I asked again.

"DO I LOOK OK?!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I meant like…" I trailed off I was completely lost at words to say. He just stormed off towards his house. I just stood there dumbfounded. _What happened to Mike? And why does he hate me… again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Fixed.

* * *

"Mike!" I shouted running after him. I just couldn't let him go. I grabbed his arm.

"What the hell?! Leave me alone!" Mike yelled pulling his arm.

"I…" I started to stuttered. I started feeling weak.

"Get away from me!" Mike shouted in my face. I started crying. I had to stop. There was no reason for me to cry. I watched as Mike left.

"Why do you hate me?" I shouted. My voice started to grow weak. I buried my face in my hands. _How did it figure out it was me? _I needed to be strong.

"I don't hate you…" Mike said me. I looked up. He seemed to be fighting back tears himself. "I just can't be around you… you remind me too much of someone."

"It makes you feel lonely? Make you miss your girlfriend?" I started shaking. _Idiot! _

"You don't remind me of my girlfriend, you remind of someone else..." he started to trail off.

"Someone you would rather forget about!" I yelled at him before making a mad run to my house. _Don't let it affect you! Don't let it affect you! DON'T LET IT AFFECT YOU! _I stopped right outside my house. I took out my contacts and whipped my eyes. I couldn't let my mother know I had been crying. I might as well cut off a finger or two. I opened the door. "I am home mom, sorry I am late." I said my mother came and gave me a hug.

"How did school go? You came home a little later than usual." My mother comment, her voice sounded cheerful.

"I was talking with a teacher."

"Oh" she started to sound disappointed.

"I got homework to do." I lied.

"Oh go ahead honey" she said letting go of me. I headed up stairs not making eye-contact. I walked passed Jordan.

"I hit my shin on something!" I shouted as he looked at my eyes. I closed my door behind me. I sighed. I put my contacts back in the container. I looked in the mirror. I walked back into my bedroom. I grabbed my cellphone and looked through the contacts. _He will probably make fun of me for forgetting his number. _I thought to myself as my phone dialed.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hey it's me" I replied.

"What's up Lucy?"

As I walked towards the school I could hear footsteps behind me. I know who they belonged to. I had to fight my impulses to just make a rude jester with one finger. I didn't make any contact with Mike. Didn't look at him or talk to him. I didn't care what he to say, which worked well for me since he didn't talk to me. Since it was we had a substitute teacher for PE we ended up playing unless you wanted to run/jog/power walk for the whole period. Fate was kind to me. I was on opposite team as Mike. _Lying backstabber! We could start over if you'd like. Preying on my insecurities! Driving me to suicide! I spend almost a year recovering physically and mentally! You lie about starting over and trying to fix our relationship! Backstabbing lair! _I nailed Mike in the gut. I had to fight my impulses to hit him again as he walked to the out zone. I was going to get him. I was going to hit him so hard he would throw up. That was my plan. After our team won, we reset the match. This time I hit Mike hard in the dick. He fell to the ground in pain. I just replied with the bullshit that it was an 'accident'. That call last night was just what I needed. I almost didn't catch the ball thrown at high speed at me. _Paulo!? You wanna go? Manwhore!_

As I exited the lockers, I felt like dancing. "Hey! You jerk!" I heard a female voice behind me. I just ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey! She is talking to you bitch!" I recognized Paulo's voice, but I didn't care I kept walking. "We are talking to you!" Paulo yelled grabbing my tail. I kicked Paulo hard or at least I tried to. I pinned me against the walk. Daisy was standing next to him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped. I didn't expect what came next. Paulo gave a right hook across my face.

"You some gull beating up Mike." Paulo growled at me. I licked my lips noticing I bite my lip causing it to bleed a little. I saw some guys walking by in the background.

"Rape! Rape!" I screamed as loud as I could before Paulo placed his hand over my mouth.

"Good try!" Paulo said. Daisy frowning angrily.

"You better let go of that girl!" I heard a male voice. I saw the substitute PE teacher show up.

"I wasn't going to—" Paulo tried to get out before the teacher cut him off.

"Then why is her mouth bleeding?!" he grabbed Paulo wrists and dragged him, probably towards to the principal's office.

"I can't believe you!" Daisy shouted at me. "Hurting Mikie wasn't enough?!" She shouted before running after the PE teacher. _They're blaming me for what happened to Mike yesterday?! _ I walked to home. I needed to explain what happened before the school called my mom.

I opened the front door to my house. My mother greeted me. "Mom I need to tell something. The school will probably call you."

"What happened?!" my mother asked. "Your lip!"

"In PE, we were playing dodge ball. I kept taking out their best player and once I accidently hit him where it hurts. So after school two kids showed up and one attacked me pinning me against the wall. He hit me, that's why my lip is bleeding. I screamed out rape hoping someone would help. A teacher came and helped me mom" I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I will take care of it honey don't you worry about it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Don't worry about it. Good one. _I sighed and went up to my room. I went into the bathroom and took out my contacts. I went over and grabbed my phone. I looked through the contacts and dialed a number. The phone kept ringing until I heard.

"I didn't answer my phone; the reasons vary. So leave me a message."

"Hey it's Lucy… I wanted to talk with you. Bye." I said as I hung up my cell phone. I flipped it shut and set in on the desk next to my bed.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside school. I made all my friends hate me AGAIN and they don't even know it's me. I kept my distance and avoid contact with any of them. I overheard Daisy talking about for Paulo won't be coming to school for a week. I just imagine them all glaring at me. I had a hard time not letting my ears droop. In chemistry we learned we were going to be a lab on tomorrow and we needed to pick a partner. I just sat in my seat and waited, hoping someone would walk up to me and ask to be my partner. In the end I got pared up with the only other person without a partner. Mike. We didn't talk to each other. Chemistry was bad, but PE was what I was dreading. I was starting to feel a little sick. I changed by clothes as fast I could. I was adjusting my shirt as I headed towards the exit to the gym. Our teacher told us to stretch since we were doing the mile today. I gave a silent thank. Not surprised at all, Mike was done first. I was done shortly after him. Our teacher told us to head back into the gym and shot hoops or dribble the ball. Thankfully for the rest of the class I found a hoop all to myself.

PE ended. I headed home. I was always looking behind me to make sure Mike wasn't following, but he should I overheard them going to see Paulo, who lived in the opposite direction as me. I closed my front door behind and told my mother I was home. I head up stairs. I grabbed by cell phone and dialed the phone again. I sighed as I got his voice message again. I put my phone away and grabbed my backpack and did my homework.

As I neared finishing my last piece of homework, the doorbell rang. "Honey can you get it?" my mother called from downstairs. I headed down stairs telling my mom I would. As I walked up to the door I just remembered I forgot to take my contacts out. I opened the door and closed it a second or two later. I fell on my butt leaning back against the door. I buried my hands in my face and began to cry. The person on the other side of the door was Mike.

It didn't matter how he figured out it was more or when he figured out. He figured it out and confirmed it by coming to my door. This time I really did lose my second chance. "Honey who was it—Lucy what's wrong?" my mother rushed over kneeing beside me hugging. "Dear what's wrong, please tell me" my mother almost begged me. I couldn't talk. I just kept sobbing. My mother helped me to my feet and sat me on the couch.

"What's going on?" I heard Jordan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Someone at the door scared your sister." My said seating down next to me and holding me.

"It's you! You piece of shit!" I heard Jordan yelled. I heard the front door slam. "You fucken bastard! Leave my sister alone! I will not lose her twice! Get out of here before I beat the shit out of you!" I heard the front door open. I felt something pushing against me on the opposite side of my mom. "Please don't go again" I heard Jordan say to me. I assumed he was hugging me also.

It was hard for me. Every step I took felt like an impossible. Mike found out I was back. I looked at down at the sidewalk as I walked towards school. Today was Friday the last day of the first week of school and I already lost. My mom told me I didn't need to go to school, but I decided to. I stopped in my tracks. I had felt this feeling before. I don't know how much more I can bear. I can remember faintly hearing my mother cry as everything was blurring and fainting in and out of black. Hearing the doctor tell her they would do their best. Telling her I was going to make it. My dad dropped everything to see me. I just stood there feeling so lost and afraid. I heard footsteps. I didn't care. I needed to head home. I don't want to hurt my family anymore. I heard the footsteps stop. "Lucy" my thoughts were interrupted. I didn't want to look I recognized the voice. I couldn't even sum up the strength to speak. I felt like I was being tackled from the side. I saw his grey arms wrapped around me. I looked up to my left. "I am sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!" I jumped back. Taken by surprise would be putting it lightly. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I grabbed my head. This wasn't real. _I am just having an AWFUL nightmare! Mike doesn't know I am back. Yeah I just need to wake up from this nightmare!_

"Lucy, calm down" Mike said as reached an arm out to me. I stepped back. This nightmare was terrifying. I wanted it to end.

"I want to wake up!" I shouted thinking out loud.

"Lucy, you're not sleeping. You are awake!" Mike said stepping closer to me. _I see nothing in his eyes, but concern and… regret?! Mike hates me! He screamed it to the top if his lungs. He said he didn't need yell. Wasn't the right thing to say?! _I tripped over something falling on my butt. I stared up at Mike. I covered my face and started to whimper. _Go away! Leave me alone! _ I stopped shaking. _"I HATE YOU!" _Echoed through my head his voice rang in my ears. All that time in therapy, all that time recovering, all that time away from Mike, was all for nothing. I leaped up pushing Mike back. I made a mad sprint for the school. My knees, my legs, my feet, and my sides all cried in agony as I ran as fast as I could. I arrived at the school. I was huffing and puffing, but I kept walking towards the school and to the homeroom. I sat down in the chair where I normally sat. I rested my head trying to slow down my breathing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike entering the homeroom. I couldn't take a bigger sigh of relief when he sat down without a word.

I laughed to myself in my head as I went throughout the day. As I ate my lunch I could see my former friends out of the corner of my eye. Mike was talking; I knew it was over. I saw a shocked look on Daisy's face. I couldn't look anymore; I just stared at my sandwich as I continued eating it. After I threw my trash in the trash can, I headed outside for some fresh air. I had only one more class period till chemistry and after that was PE, which I shared with almost every one of my former friends. After leaving my math class I headed for chemistry. I was about to walk in when someone grabbed my arm. "Let's get this lab over with." Mike said as he let go of my arm and walked into the classroom. I didn't let my ears droop despite how badly they wanted to. We completed the lab with no problems. It was nice to work with Mike again, but knew he was miserable and he just didn't want to fail. After turning in our lab our teacher told since there was only five minutes left of class we could leave class early. I headed straight to PE, not even looking back. I changed into my PE clothes and headed out to the gym. Mike came out the locker room but didn't say anything. As more students continued coming out of the locker room no one said anything to me. The rest of PE went that way, it was pretty calming.

After PE I changed out of my PE clothes and exited the locker room heading for the emergency exit door near the locker room. It wasn't alarmed, but it could only be opened from the inside. I went through the door. I came face to face with Mike. I turned around, but the door had shut. I turned back around facing Mike. He had a look of irritation on his face. I was the one to break the silence. "I am sorry Mike" I said rubbing my arm. I couldn't look up from the ground.

"I am sorry Lucy."

"No, Mike it's ok" I said looking up at him trying to make a neutral face.

"No! It's not ok!" Mike said. "Why are you avoiding your friends? Why are you avoiding me?"

"What friends?" I asked. "Nobody liked me! You hate me! How can you ask me those questions?!"

"I don't hate you!" Mike yelled at me. I noticed he started to tear up. "I said those things hoping it would help change. I said some things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have yelled you! I never realized how much I meant to you… I didn't realize it till you were gone. I so sorry Lucy" he said as he hugged me. "I am glad you're ok. I am glad you're back. You're still my best friend. I missed you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked into his eyes. I hadn't seen him cry this hard since Sandy left in the third grade. "It's ok Mike, you have Sandy." Said as I got out of his hug and walked passed him. I stopped and made a fist. I wiped my face. I couldn't just leave him there. I turned around. "I am glad we are still friends, Mike, but I need some time to myself, ok?" I said. He just nodded his head. I didn't know what else to say, but I turned back around. I could see the pain in his eyes, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I won't tell anyone, you're back." Was the last thing I heard him say. I walked home. I opened the front door and headed upstairs. I set my backpack next to my desk. I walked over turning on my phone. I saw I had a text message. _What's the emergency? Call me? _I dialed his phone number.

"Hello, it's Lucy."

"I have caller ID ya know." A male voice stated.

"Sorry."

"It's all cool. So what's the emergency? You seem pretty calm."

"Mike… he found out…" I said.

"Oh! Shit!"

"He said he missed me…" I stated.

"You believe him?"

"He was crying and… his eyes looked like he was in pain." I explained.

"He sounds like he was pretty sincere."

"He did."

"May he wasn't bull shitting when he said he wanted to start over. It sounds like he does want to fix your guys' friendship."

"Yeah… how is your…"

"How is my brain doing? It's getting a lot better! I should be out leaving this place really soon! Hell I might get to see you next Friday!"

"WHAT?" I yelled really loud.

"Honey, are you ok?" I heard from downstairs.

"One second." I said. I walked over and opened my bedroom. "I am fine mom. I am on the phone." I said closing my door and sat back down on my bed. "Are you really coming here?" I could barely contain my excitement.

"Don't get your pretty fur in a knot."

"Sorry… I am just too happy that you will coming here."

"Ok, I am going to go against my better judgment. Look out your front window." He instructed me. I got up and walked to my window.

"I see the house across the street is sold." I told him what I saw.

"Wave." He told me. I made puzzled face. "Un-puzzle your face, and wave." I made a normal face and waved. I saw black cat walk out the front door and wave back. "You see Charles? Yeah that's where I will be living."

"Oh my god!" I shouted.

"So I will see you next Friday."

"I can't wait." I said smiling.

"I will see you soon. Love you." He hung up. I set my phone on the desk. I heard a knock on the door. I exited my room to see Jordan answering the door.

"I warned you shithead!" I heard Jordan shout as I heard a pound sound. I ran down the stairs.

"Stop Jordan, it's ok!" I said pulling on his arm. I could see a red mark on Mike's face where Jordan had hit him.

"What's going on?!" Jordan said looking at me.

"It's ok! I talked to Mike." I said to Jordan. I looked at Mike wondering why he was here. He still had that look of pain in his eyes. _Did I bring him grief, because I am back… because he remembered me? "I just can't be around you… you remind me too much of someone." "You don't remind me of my girlfriend, you remind of someone else..." Was he that hurt by what he did to me?_ I pushed Jordan out of the way and closed the front door behind me. I was now face to face with Mike. He hugged me again. I cautious hugged him back. _Perhaps now… now we can start the healing process._


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

It was Saturday. I had not heard from or seen Mike since yesterday when he came to my house. It was not fun for me to explain to Mom and Jordan why Mike and I are friends again, well starting over as friends. As I lay on my bed with my arms folded across my stomach; I am still mad that he refused to tell me how it figured out it was me. I still don't know who roughed up Mike, or why they did. Or for that matter why at least Paulo and Daisy assumed it was me. Then my stomach started to hurt. _If they knew who I really am… I guess I can't blame them for accusing me. _But they don't know who I am. _Since Mike missed me… I wonder if anyone else does… _I looked at my tail partly hanging off the side of the bed. I am remember Mike telling me I was part squirrel. _SHIT!_ _How I am going to explain this to Sam! _

* * *

It was a cool a Monday morning. I was walking besides Mike. "So Mike…" I decided to break the silence. "I overheard… that everyone got to meet Sandy."

"Yeah…" Mike said rubbing the back of his head. "She stayed for a whole week." Mike said. He looked startled. I wonder what expression I had on my face that caused him shock.

"That's awesome Mike!" I said. "I bet you two had lots of fun!" I said. I knew I was smiling, I just wondered why Mike seemed… so bothered.

"Can we talk about something else… it's uncomfortable to talk about this with… you." Mike said. He said it bluntly, but in a nice way… or as nice as someone could while being blunt.

"Of course."

"When are you going to tell everyone you're back?" Mike's question caught me off guard.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Lucy… I am not the only one who missed you… we all did."

"You… you told me…"

"I lied! OK? I yelled, screamed, and lied! Paulo punched and nearly choked me after finding out about what happened!"

"Mike, who hit you?"

"Paulo… didn't just listen to what I said."

"No! I mean the other day! When figured out it was me!" I basically begged him.

"I don't know, some tall black cat."

"How tall?"

"Like Sam's height." Mike explained. I felt a shiver as I heard Sam's name. "As he beat me he told me to stay away from you. Asked him why after he finally quit hitting me. He said something that it was none of my business."

"Telling YOU to leave me alone is none of YOUR business?" I asked making a screwed up face.

"I know it doesn't make sense at all. I wonder if he is one of that alley fucker's goons." I could barely hear Mike mutter the second part. I froze as those horrible memories came pouring back. "Hey Lucy!" Mike's voice sounded so distant as I could see the large cat hovering over me. "Lucy!" I came back to me senses just now noticing Mike was shaking me. I took a step back. _"Don't touch me Jerkface!" _echoed through my head. I looked into Mike's eyes, I felt shame knowing one point despite the concern in his eyes I would have punched him square right in the face.

"Let's talk about something else" I said. Unfortunately as we continued to walk to school we said nothing. I start to shake a little. I felt Mike a hand on my shoulder. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just subconsciously leaned against him. CLICK. I stood back up straight I even felt Mike jerk back.

"I had a feeling." I stood as I saw Paulo with an older camera in his hands. I ran past Paulo heading towards the school as fast as I could.

* * *

I don't know what Mike and Paulo talked about or what they said. I was just happy as the week went by everything was normal…ish. It was Friday afternoon. I was just packing my PE clothes in my backpack to take home for the weekend. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sue and Daisy talking I swung my backpack over my back and headed out the door. As I walked for about five minutes I realized I didn't wait for Mike. I shook my head and started walking during PE I overheard them talking about going… I don't remember. I just kept walking. "Lucy!" I turned to see Mike jogging towards me. I took a step, but I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. "Lucy behind you!" Mike shouted as he picked up the pace.

"You aren't going to introduce me?" I head a familiar male voice behind me. I turned around to see a black cat.

"Lucy…?" I heard from behind me as I buried my face into the black cat's chest.

"I take it you're Mike?"

"Yeah…"

"She has told me a lot about you. Mostly good, but I figured out you're dense as syrup."

"What?" I pictured Mike with his mouth open wide.

"Don't pick on Mike like that?" I said looking at Mike.

"Lucy who is he?"

"Oh!"

"This is Brad. He was my friend while I was…"

"It's ok Lucy, I don't remember the faculties' name either." Brad said gently rubbing my head.

"What kind of…"

"It's a recovery center, for those with mental…" I could tell Brad was struggling to find the right word. "Mental needs… no that's a not a good word to use."

"Where I was recovering from what you said…and…" I was starting to lose confidence in my words.

"What about you… Brad?"

"Oh! I had brain damage." Brad chuckled. "They told my family I would end up being brain dead."

"He was my shoulder to lean on…" I said turning a little red.

"Are you two like best friends?" Mike asked. I could tell by his tone he was curious and rather confused.

"A little closer than that." Brad said. I turned a dark red as he kissed me on the top of the head.

"Wait! You're the guy the beat the shit out of me!" Mike snarled.

"What?" Brad asked clearly caught off guard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Well I am back, for better or worse... I am back. Sorry for the long hiatus. I hope my grammar is still readable since I have not written in a **LONG** time. I also hope that you guys continue enjoying it(that is IF you did enjoy it). I just want to thank you to the latest review: "I know its hard to write stories and balance everyday life. But I want you to know that you make really awesome stories." Honestly you guys and your feedback is my greatest motivator(I apologize if that sounds pathetic) to write. And it's the only way to know if people are actually reading, let alone enjoying what I post. I can't promise how often I will update or how long the chapters will be, but I am looking forward to continue writing. So without further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Calm down there buddy." Brad stated as Mike balled up a fist.

"Stop Mike!" I said standing between them.

"But Lucy, that's him." Mike growled.

"Sam's height, right?" I asked as I leaned pressing my back against Brad's stomach. I felt Brad's chin on my head. "See he isn't Sam's height."

"He looks just like him…" Mike trailed off unballing his fist.

"Trust me Mike. I have no reason to beat on you. You're Lucy's best friend." Brad explained. I saw Mike shutter very slightly.

"If I am Lucy's best friend" Mike said almost asking. "Then who are you?" Mike asked. Brad grabbed my left and looked down into my eyes.

"Her boyfriend"

* * *

I sent the whole weekend with Brad. I stepped outside into the fresh air. "Lucy!" I stopped seeing Brad walking over to me. "Don't go so far ahead! You know I can't make any… damn I can't think of the working."

"Sorry Brad." I said. I saw Mike walk up to join us.

"So you're going to our school?" Mike asked noticing Brad's backpack.

"Yeah" Brad said excited. Mike tilted his head sideways then back to normal as we all three walked to school.

Once we arrived at school I could see the group of former friends. I kept walking with Brad slightly behind me looking at the group as Mike joined them and we walked past. I sat down putting my backpack down. Brad sat in the seat next to me. I saw out of the counter of my eye as the group walked in. I got out of my chair walked over splitting the group pulling on Mike's arm as I walked out of the class room. "Lucy? What are you doing?" Mike whispered.

"This is 'very' important." I replied.

"What?" Mike asked his tone showed irritation. I did my best to prevent it wasn't there.

"You told them about your attacker right?" I asked.

"Yeah so?"

"You told them it's black cat with yellow eyes." I said.

"And?" Mike asked not seeming to get my point.

"Mike, just like you they will mistake Brad as your attacker!" I almost shouted almost in tears I had to completely explain it to Mike.

"Oh… you're right. I didn't think of that."

"Mike! Paulo would have killed Brad if I didn't!"

"Lucy you are kidding right?"

"Mike, Brad can't defend himself. If Paulo punches him in the head, it will kill Brad." I started breaking up crying as somehow finished my sentence. I stood there trying to stop crying. I fought my desire to bury my face in Mike's chest for comfort. Mike pulled me close and buried my face in his chest.

"I will make sure that they don't hurt him." I stopped crying wrapping my arms around Mike. I looked up at Mike's face. His face was a little red. "Can we let go?" Mike asked. We split and I wiped my face. I noticed Mike wasn't looking at me. We walked in taking our seats. The teacher walked in.

"Well guess what class. We have another new student."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I am a little worried about this chapter. I had to completely rewrite some parts of it several times and honestly I might scrap this chapter and rewrite it. I am not really confident this is actually a good chapter. Anyways... Enjoy.

* * *

The classroom was filled with confusion and excitement. "Just like last time, I am leaving up to you to figure it out. Now keep quiet while I go over some 'things' about being a senior and all that fun stuff." The teacher said. He read some sheet about having goals for after graduation. "To get to point, you need some 'plan' for after high school. Whether you want to become a plumber or president, have some kind of plan. And now I am supposed to give you any extra time to start developing your 'plan'." He finished seating at this desk. I could hear Daisy's voice behind me.

"So the new guy is sitting next to that white cat?"

"I am pretty sure he is, I haven't seen him before." I heard Sue's voice.

"I think we should warn him" I heard Paulo's voice, his tone was rather deep.

"About what?" Daisy chimed in. "Oh"

"About that violent bitch next to him" I shudder at Paulo's words. I saw out of the corner of my eye Brad looking back at them. He shortly turned back around looking at me. "Claim the fuck down Mike." I turned slightly to see Mike in Paulo's face.

"That's uncalled for." Mike stated still glaring into Paulo's eyes.

"How can you say that?" Paulo questioned. "She kicked your ass and wrecked you in Dodge ball the day after that!" Paulo reminded Mike. _Mike must have not told them about his attacker. _I thought to myself.

"Mikie, enough. You always defend girls who are pounding on you! Lucy may have been a good friend, but she treated you like you some punching bag!" I could see both Paulo and Mike were as caught off guard as I was. "I stood by and let Lucy do that to you! I am not going to do it twice—"

"SHUT UP DAISY!" Mike shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW HER! SO SHUT UP!" I could see Mike was starting to tear up. Mike buried his face in his arms. I couldn't make out any sounds coming from him.

"You look shocked…" I turned my head looking at Brad sitting next to me.

"He did just start almost screaming." I said, but I could tell Brad knew I was lying.

"Also what the heck did you do to make them so upset with you?" Brad asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I didn't feel comfortable telling him.

"Remember this. I am always here for you." Brad said. "I promise" he said as he squeezed my right hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normal-ish, of course any class shared with Brad was going to be different since it was his first day. It was actually ridiculous, even at lunch people would not leave him alone. Despite his mind being physically fragile, such as a hit to the head would make him permanently brain dead and concussion would kill him, he was pretty much a genius. Between bites of his lunch, he would answer algebraic equations just by looking at them, he could list names of cities in any state, and he could pull historical events from any year someone gave him. I was surprised how quickly turned down the… I don't know the dozens of girls that approached him.

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend. She's right next to me." Brad said I lost count of how many times any girl or guy asked. I don't understand when he said he sounded so proud. _I guess having a girlfriend is a bigger deal to guys then I thought. Then again Mike always seemed super upbeat when talking about… _

"Paulo, you need something better to do." I recognized Sue's voice. "You have been staring at them all lunch!"

"Mike, I want to ask you something after school." I heard Paulo state.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Brad said breaking the silence as we walked home. "Come on Lucy, talk me. What's on your mind?"

"Stop!" I froze hearing Mike's voice.

"So, I was kind of right!" I turned after hearing Paulo's voice. I saw Paulo walking rather quickly with Mike a few feet behind him.

"You need something?" Brad asked Paulo.

"Is it really you Lucy?" Paulo asked staring into my eyes. I took a step back.

"Who are you?" Brad asked stepping in front of me.

"I am Lucy's friend!" Paulo said stepping forward almost in Brad's face.

"I don't care if you're the ruler of the world! Stand back you're in my breathing space!" Brad said as I could see him shaking very slightly.

"You're between me and my friend! Get lost!" Paulo said now less than an inch away.

"Paulo, that's enough!" Mike said slowly pulling Paulo back.

"Wait you're Paulo?" Brad asked. _Oh shit…_ I thought. I have never seen Brad with such an angry expression. _Oh_ _fuck! _

"What the fuck's your problem?" Paulo asked after jerking his arm free of Mike's grip.

"You're the dang man…man…man-whore!" Brad seemed to struggle looking for the right words.

"What the fuck did you say?" Paulo said balling a fist.

"No!" I ran stepping between Paulo and Brad.

"Wait is this all about me not having sex with you?!" Paulo asked. "You were fucken hysterical! That Mike rejected you!"

"What?" Brad asked. _FUCK FUCK FUCK! I didn't tell Brad that I confessed to Mike! _

"Yeah after 'Mr. Wonderful' turned down her confession she came bawling out her eyes hysterical as hell!"

"How come you never told me?" Mike asked shocked.

"You wouldn't listen to her—" Mike cut Paulo off.

"Not HER! YOU!" Mike said now yelling at Paulo. "God damn! What about the time she clinging to you in Acapulco? FUCK!" Mike balled his fists then grabbed pulling on his ears. "God damn it Paulo tell me!"

"Ok ok! Claim the fuck down! She thought you died and went completely hysterical! Like… I helped her walk, if I didn't she would have probably just laid there and died."

"HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THIS?! You have any idea how awful I feel? ANY FUCKEN CLUE?!" Mike was now screaming in Paulo's face.

"You're the asshole who assumed!" Paulo yelled back.

"Wait…" Brad interjected now standing next to me. "You didn't know she slept next to you on the floor?" I about jumped out of my fur.

"What?" Paulo and Mike both shouted.

"Wait, you slept with Lucy? Then rejected her!" Paulo said looking at Mike.

"I didn't know…" Mike was now looking at me.

"You have Sandy, so I didn't want to complete things… then I went and did…" I stated slowly getting quieter.

"Wait, can we back up a second here? He rejected you?" Brad now was looking between Mike and me.

"Yeah he did." Paulo stated as a matter of fact style.

"Yes, I did." Mike admitted, not sounding ashamed.

"Lucy? Is there something about the two of you that you are keeping from me?" Brad asked me.

"What has she told you about me?" Mike asked Brad.

"Wait did you lie to me about him?" Brad asked me.

"No! Everything I said about him is true." I said after hesitating.

"Well, only good to answer your question Mike…. although something is not adding up."

"I still want to know what the fuck happened before the play!" Paulo interrupted. "Lucy!"

"Don't yell at her!" Brad snapped.

"You stay out of this, it doesn't concern you! Tell me Lucy, why fuck did we make out?" Paulo shouted.

"What?!" Mike was in awe. "When the hell was this?"

"Before the play, right Paulo?" Brad asked. "Wait you did what?"

"You should be careful what you're getting into Brad… it looks like she still has lots of secrets." Mike stated; his tone clearly showed he was upset. I started shaking. I looked at the three guys. Mike was giving me a disapproved look, Paulo had his arms crossed tapping his food with upset look, and Brad looked dumbfounded.

"Before we tear her apart" Brad said hugging me. He gently pushed my head against his chest. "I want to fill in some missing pieces."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Paulo grumbled.

"If your Lucy's best friend… What I want to know is how we went from point A to point B." Brad stated.

"I don't know why she does what she does!" Paulo shook his head.

"NO! There is not tact way of asking this. I am sorry Lucy." Brad stuck his finger in my good ear. "Why did Lucy jump off of the roof of a building?" Brad asked; it was hard to pretend I didn't hear it. "I doubt someone dragged her up there and throw her off." I didn't see either Paulo or Mike's lips move. I pushed on Brad's arm. He pulled his finger out. "Come on! Can either of you tell me why? Based on I was told, I am surprised it wasn't you Mike who jumped."

"WHAT?!" Mike and Paulo both exclaimed at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go Brad." I said gently tugging on him.

"Lucy… I want to know what happened." Brad stated. I let of him and started walking away. I didn't have much of a choice as a hand pulled me, trying to prevent me of leaving. I turned to see Paulo holding my arm. His face a little wet with tears.

"Lucy…" Paulo seemed lost at words.

"Paulo please let go." I said rather calmly.

"No! If I let go, I will lose you again!" Paulo said. I could feel my arm shaking from his trembling. I gave a hard and firm pull freeing my arm from Paulo's grip.

"I am only going home Paulo. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I turned and walked away.

"Mike! Are you alright?" Brad asked a little startled. Brad knelt down rubbing Mike's back. Brad looked back up to Paulo to see him just standing there watching Lucy walk away. He turned his attention back to Mike, who was on his fours vomiting on the sidewalk.

"What did she tell you about us?" Mike said wiping vomit from his mouth.

"She said that the two of you were close, but she kept driving the two of you part. She told me that she abused and she beat you every day. Until one day you had enough and… 'he gave me what was coming to me' were… to my memory her exact words.

"What day was that?" Mike asked trying to get back on his feet.

"I am trying to remember…" Brad said helping Mike up while making a puzzled and thinking face.

"She said every day?" Mike asked.

"'Without fail' she told me." Brad explained.

"She lied to you Brad." Mike stated, finally back on his feet.

"And how can you tell?" Brad asked.

"Easy, what did she say she stopped abusing me?" Mike asked, very well knowing what lie Lucy told Brad.

"It's was—"

"December by chance?" Mike interrupted Brad. Brad's expression was filled with awe and confusion. "She didn't complete lie… December is when I had…. had enough of her... existence. She stopped abusing well before that… I said somethings to her and she needed to hear, but I said them in the worst way and with the worst tone… yelling in fact. I wanted her to get over me and stop being so—"

"Dependent?" Brad interrupted Mike.

"I babied her for so long, it's no wonder she became so dependent of me." Mike commented. "Paulo?" Paulo was not face to face with Mike.

"I think this is something just the two of you should discuss." Paulo said turning to Brad before walking away, pain still fresh in his eyes.

"Maybe, that's why she loves you so much." Brad stated not looking at Mike, but watching Paulo leave. "I said it correctly, not past tense."

"I completely failed to get my message I wanted across to her." Mike tried chuckling to cheer himself up.

"No, I think you're misunderstanding what I am saying. She loves me Mike. Much like how she protected you, she will protect me."

"You heard about the rapist…" Mike almost did ask.

"That's not how she described him." Brad explained. "More like a murder, bent on killing you for the money. She just stood in his way."

"Really? If I had laid the dirt any longer… who knows what he would have done to her." Mike sighed.

"I don't want to go that memory lane, but my point is. She loves me, like how you love Sandy. I guess the difference is… if left Sandy or vice versa and confessed or admitted your feeling." Brad started. Mike felt like an open book, how could Brad through him and know she… "She would leave me." Brad finished interrupting Mike's train of though. "Maybe I am pathetic, but I would be ok with that."

"Brad" Mike sighed. "Let me answer your question and then tell me how you feel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wrote the second half from a third person view, of Mike and Brad's conversation. It's not something, I feel, they would have discussed with her around... but I felt it's very important. So I broke my First Person. Sorry. Also I haven't update in SOOO LONG! Sorry. ;_;


	13. Chapter 13

_Did he really need to ask Mike that? _I sighed staring at the ceiling. I looked to my left and sighed again. Mike texted me, telling me I should tell everyone else I am back. I didn't really know what do to at this point. Then again the only friends I have are people who know my real identity. _Did they really miss me? _My phone vibrated as I got another text. I sighed as I picked it up. Another text from "Michael". _Why do I have him in my phone as 'Michael'? _I opened the text. _Lucy, I as I figured you're not comfortable telling everyone that you're back. How about this? Join us for lunch on Monday and I will ask them if they miss Lucy (you) or not. I think their answers will make it easier for you. I know this isn't something you're comfortable with, but I think it's something you should do. _I remember the last time you thought that. _"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" _I trusted you… and drove me into a dark place.

"I gave him your number specifically for that reason. I knew if texted you that you wouldn't even read it." Brad explained to me as we walked to school. Brad was walking between Mike and I, which is probably for the better. Even though we are 'friends' again, it still hurts to look at him. I shook my head. I really don't why I agreed to let Mike ask my old friends. I would like to say things were normal till lunch, but Mike he was…. not super excited, but there was definitely some excitement which made it awkward for everyone. Finally lunch came. I sat down sitting between and empty chair and Brad. Everyone was looking at Mike. I guessed they were a bit surprised to see us sitting with them. So Mike asked the question. I tried to fully take in what I saw, but it was rather shocking I was lost. It started with Daisy crying and Paulo socking Mike in the face, honestly the rest was saddened looks and blurs. Brad tapped on my shoulder.

"And why are asking us in front of them!" Sue looked like she was ready punched Mike in the face. Everything was still slightly blurry. Brad wiped my face. I don't know what my face looked like but everyone was staring at me. I pushed Brad away gently and wiped my own eyes. I took off my contacts. I could hear Paulo say something, but I couldn't make out what. I guess Mike was right. I didn't know where Brad moved to, but I was basically being hugged by my former… no my old friends. I glanced at Mike. He has this weak smile on his face, but it didn't hurt to see it… maybe the pain is over… and the wounds slowly healing.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
